As early as the 1980s, various electrostatic experiments were carried out with plants and animal tissue samples within an electrostatic field. Surprisingly, unexpected reactions thereby occurred, which could not be explained scientifically at first. Cress can be used as an example here; in the experiment it was stressed by, for example, removing the light in the electric field. Nevertheless, the cress developed in the electric field without adverse effects. Germination and growth, in particular, were even boosted in the electric field.
An original form of plants and organisms existed during the Jurassic and Cretaceous period from 230-65 million B.C. At that time, gigantism was predominant among the biological systems, giant plants (e.g., ferns) and giant saurians populated the earth. The reason for the gigantism at that time has not yet been researched. One possible reason could be increased electrostatic voltage in the environment, as a result either of climatic influences or of more intensive tectonic plate shifts.
A test arrangement 100 for this purpose is shown in FIG. 1. A sample vessel or seed tray 103 containing, for example, samples or plant seedlings P (e.g., in test tubes or Petri dishes) is placed between two capacitor plates 101, 102. An electrostatic field is generated between the plates of the capacitor. The electric field strength is calculated by the voltage difference between the capacitor plates divided by the distance between the plates. The required voltage difference between the capacitor plates is generated by a high voltage generator 104.
According to some specific modifications, spores, seeds or microbes, as desired, can be placed in this E field. They are removed therefrom again after a specific time, for example after germination, and transferred to their natural environment, where they are allowed to flourish. Such a simple experimental setup, such an astonishing effect: In many cases, a type of original form of the original plants and organisms, as described above, is obtained in this manner. It was as though certain genetic information, which had been inactivated in the course of evolution, spontaneously became active again in the next generation. Moreover, germination and growth were boosted in the E field, as described above.
This experimental setup can also be performed, for example, with “halophile” (salt-loving) bacteria from the Red Sea. Astonishing discoveries were likewise made in this experiment: the microorganisms of the genus “Halobacterium balobium” which were colonized in a conventional nutrient-rich common salt solution multiplied as expected scientifically; however, if the clear solution was exposed to an electric field for eight to fourteen days, the liquid turned blood-red, to general astonishment. The reason for this was identified as being increased production of rhodopsin as a pigment, caused by the E field.
In a further experiment it was proved that stress situations are actually overcome better under the action of an E field; green algae cultivated in Petri dishes were used as an example. Result: the cultures without the E field showed significant changes after only one month and turned brown after a further month. The algae in the E field, on the other hand, did not show any damage during the same period.
Experts agree that the effects observed upon application of a specific static E field are causally connected and are not based on any other, uncontrollable factors.
In the earth's atmosphere, too, there is a natural E field, which has changed in the past in terms of its strength. It is therefore likely that the earth's E field also had an influence on gene expression, that is to say on the transmission of the information of the individual genes and thus on the evolution of life.
Scientifically Proven Morphological Changes
It has further been found that adult plants grown from seeds which were germinated under the above-described conditions in the static electric field in some cases exhibited morphological changes as compared with the control plants. These changes related to:                increased biomass (10-100%)        yield increase (30-120%)        greatly accelerated growth        resistance to bacteria and resistance to environmental influences        increased reproduction and improved seed        stalks with more ears or cobs (wheat and maize)        changed phyllotaxy        formation of panicles with a large number of ears and cobs        bushing forms, creeping forms        larger ears, larger cobs        greater number of grains        